Zero Gravity
by LBx
Summary: Inuyasha has a run in with science and a certain human girl. A good mixture?


This was inspired by a number of different things: a book, a song, and a television show. I'm sure you all know what show. The song is the Wolf's Rain ending theme, Gravity; the book being The Peppered Moth by Margaret Drabble. And, for a second time now, no warnings. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Any of the inspirations mentioned above do not belong to me (that includes Inuyasha, obviously)  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
+Zero Gravity+  
  
Inuyasha didn't know about gravitational forces; he didn't know much about science at all. But Inuyasha's lack of scientific knowledge is not his fault. Science was still a fairly new concept in feudal Japan, and one that was not needed in the time of bloodshed. Inuyasha had other strengths. He was cunning and swift, crude yet curious towards the species known as homo sapiens. Now, this interest in humans can be blamed on the human genes within Inuyasha's genetic makeup, but Inuyasha did not know about DNA and therefore, was just disgusted by his mother's species. Humans were weak, dirty creatures who could easily be defeated by even a half-demon.  
  
Unfortunately, someone had neglected to inform Her about that, and if they had, She refused to listen.  
  
Chemistry was another thing Inuyasha did not know about. He didn't know about attractive and repulsive forces, but he certainly felt their tug-of- war with his feelings. Kikyo was a human girl, and humans and females were two groups Inuyasha had problems respecting. But Kikyo was fascinating. She no longer feared his presence -on the contrary, she seemed to welcome it- and Inuyasha had found himself spending more time watching her than plotting to steal the Shikon no Tama.  
  
An arrow whizzed past Inuyasha's ear, digging deep within one of the trees behind him. Golden eyes narrowed, ears twitched; Kikyo smirked and lowered her bow.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"You didn't hear I thing I said, did you, Inuyasha?"  
  
He growled softly, his ears twitching again when Kikyo laughed and sat down on the grass, beckoning him to sit with her. And sit he did, though he cursed her for her teasing. Inuyasha had noticed how she'd become more open and playful over the past few weeks, her eyes taking on a glow of their own when she caught sight of him. Even he, the great Inuyasha, had to accept the fact that he liked being with the human girl. She eased his hatred about being a half-demon.  
  
"There will be a full moon tonight." Kikyo broke into his thoughts, voice gentle as she turned her gaze on him. "The fourth full moon since your arrival in the village."  
  
Inuyasha relaxed his posture, leaning back on his hands and gazing up at the sky where the moon was hiding. "Has it been that long?"  
  
Kikyo moved closer, one pale hand ghosting over his arm before she leaned inward, resting her head on his chest. There was a moment of awkward silence, then Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist, marveling at how her hair slid over his skin. She felt so fragile; but then, she was a human girl.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, fingers coiling and twisting in the fabric of his red kimono. "The Shikon no Tama, it could turn you into a full demon."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Unless Kikyo had snapped under the pressure of her jewel guardianship, she must be going somewhere with this nonsense rambling. True, Inuyasha desired the Shikon no Tama to become a full-fledged demon, but Kikyo would never hand over such a precious jewel to anyone who desired it for evil.  
  
"It could do more, though." The priestess continued. "It could make you a full human, too."  
  
She felt childish exposing her inner thoughts. Inuyasha hated his human heritage, hated the time of the month when he had to become a full human. He felt vulnerable without his demon powers. But if he used the jewel to become human, then she wouldn't have anything left to protect. She could be normal. And to top off her selfish wishing, she wanted to marry Inuyasha and bare his children.  
  
Speaking of Inuyasha . . .  
  
Kikyo raised her head, dark eyes falling on Inuyasha's face and his expression of confusion. He quirked one eyebrow, wrinkled his nose and chided, "why would I want to do that?" Seeing the mock-anger brewing within Kikyo's coal-black eyes at his question, Inuyasha let his lips turn upwards into a grin.  
  
"You're impossible." Kikyo freed herself from his grip, getting to her feet and reaching to get her bow and arrows, only to find herself falling back toward the ground. Gravity really was a marvelous thing. Too bad Inuyasha did not know its name.  
  
"Humans are so weak," Inuyasha stated as Kikyo landed in his lap. She glowered at him, opening her mouth to give him a hot reply when he interrupted her. "If I became a full human, what then? I don't know anything of the human way of life."  
  
"You could learn. We could learn. I don't know anything other than the life of a priestess who's sole purpose is to protect the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"We'd learn together?" Inuyasha peered at her; the human girl with the pale skin and the dark eyes, the creature who was so weak compared to him, but was just as brave.  
  
"Together, Inuyasha."  
  
The repulsive forces had abandoned him, and Inuyasha felt only the pull of attractive forces; that, and the odd feeling of weightlessness at Kikyo's words. That prospect of being together appealed to him greatly. And at that moment, he would have gone to hell and back for Kikyo.  
  
"Would you like that, Inuyasha?"  
  
He was drowning; lost under the pressure of all the scientific attacks he was enduring. There was the chemistry, that attraction to Kikyo that was telling him to lean in closer, to claim her lips in a gentle kiss as he answered yes. Then there was the gravity; or rather, the lack of it that was making him feel lightheaded as he imagined spending forever with the raven-haired human priestess.  
  
And with one fateful word, Inuyasha put the wheels of destiny into motion. His mouth moved, but Kikyo didn't hear, her breath hitching as she felt his breath on her skin, his mouth connecting with hers.  
  
That action told her what he had said.  
  
Yes. 


End file.
